


История о птицах

by Loki (secretlytodream)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlytodream/pseuds/Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Ты похож на него, — произносит Баки ни с того ни с сего. Просто говорит, будто для него говорить - обычная вещь. </p><p>— Что? — переспрашивает Стив. Он не понял значения слов, слишком шокированный самим фактом того, что Баки вообще что-то сказал.</p><p>— Ты похож на него. И Пирс был похож на него. — У Баки мягкий голос, хриплый из-за долгого молчания. — Тебя поэтому выбрали?</p><p>Сердце у Стива ухает куда-то вниз, словно лифт, сорвавшийся с троса. </p><p>— Баки, это и есть я.</p><p>Баки расслабляет губы, совсем немного.</p><p>— Конечно, — говорит он.</p>
            </blockquote>





	История о птицах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A History of Birds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135823) by [OddityBoddity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddityBoddity/pseuds/OddityBoddity). 



> бета: Hope  
> Автор вдохновлялся данной метой - http://thunderboltsortofapenny.tumblr.com/post/93726812479/hey-so-i-have-a-question-you-may-or-may-not-be-able-to

Иногда Стив замечает, как Баки следит за ним. Обычно он притворяется, что не замечает, но в это утро, когда он сталкивается с Баки взглядом, Баки не отворачивается.

— Ты похож на него, — произносит Баки ни с того ни с сего. Просто говорит, будто для него говорить - обычная вещь. 

— Что? — переспрашивает Стив. Он не понял значения слов, слишком шокированный самим фактом того, что Баки вообще что-то сказал.

— Ты похож на него. И Пирс был похож на него. — У Баки мягкий голос, хриплый из-за долгого молчания. — Тебя поэтому выбрали?

Сердце у Стива ухает куда-то вниз, словно лифт, сорвавшийся с троса. 

— Баки, это и есть я.

Баки расслабляет губы, совсем немного.

— Конечно, — говорит он. 

Стив смотрит на Баки, пока тот доедает завтрак, методично отправляя овсянку в рот. Закончив, Баки складывает руки на коленях, смотрит куда-то вперед, ожидая дальнейших инструкций.

*

Стив пытается вспомнить вещи, которые мог бы знать только он. Он рассказывает истории из их прежних жизней, словно молится. Может, так оно и есть. И это не первый раз, когда, кроме молитвы, у него ничего не осталось. Наверняка и не в последний. 

Однажды вечером Стив предлагает посмотреть «Белоснежку», пытается пошутить, что теперь им не придется уворачиваться от назойливых птиц. Баки хмурится, глядя на него.

— Я не помню, — говорит он. Стив задерживает дыхание. — Я не помню, как рассказывал кому-нибудь об этом.

В легких словно что-то застряло, не давая дышать.

— Ты имеешь в виду птицу? — шепотом спрашивает он.

Баки смотрит на него. Даже не таращится, просто смотрит на Стива так, как Стив когда-то смотрел на картины: будто пытался понять, как та или иная из них нарисована.

— Та маленькая птица, — тихо говорит Стив, и слова снова кажутся заклинанием или молитвой, будто эти слова смогут затронуть что-то глубоко внутри Баки, как когда-то его имя. Словно в этот раз ему удастся схватить его за руку и вытянуть туда, где безопасно. Это их секрет на двоих. Что-то настолько маленькое, настолько незначительное, не для чужих. – То, о чем ты никому никогда не рассказывал. Ты помнишь, что случилось в тот день?

— Мы гуляли, — говорит Баки. — Птица ударилась в окно прямо рядом со мной.

— Ага. Влетела прямо в стекло. Ты потом подошел и поднял ее с земли.

— Маленькая. Теплая, — шепчет Баки. — Плохое предзнаменование.

Лицо Баки напрягается, кажется, что он моргает, не до конца опуская веки. Стив знает: пытаться разговаривать дальше – бессмысленно, так что включает фильм. Который никто не смотрит.

*

Однажды Стив узнает, что Баки нравятся вареники. Вручную их лепят лишь в единственном месте, даже капусту квасят сами. Он привозит пластиковую коробку домой с другого конца города. Баки смотрит на еду, как будто никогда до этого не видел ничего подобного, только слышал. Смотрит на Стива.

— Я тебе принес, — говорит Стив. Сам он вареники не любит. Все началось с того, что он случайно купил замороженные. 

Баки медленно выдыхает и начинает есть.

Стив наблюдает за ним. Редко можно увидеть, как Баки делает что-то хоть с долей удовольствия. Ест он обычно на автомате, будто вычищает тарелку или миску. Душ по утрам – только три минуты. Он всегда делает то, что предлагает Стив. Но это? Действительно удовольствие. Он ест быстро, набивая еду за щеки, сметана остается на подбородке. 

— Эй, не спеши, — говорит Стив, и Баки поднимает на него взгляд, замирая. — А то поперхнешься, — успокаивает его Стив. Надо было вообще ничего не говорить. Было что-то детское в этой несдержанности. — Если тебе так понравилось, я еще принесу.

Баки долго смотрит на него, не шевелясь, и в какой-то момент Стиву кажется, что тот сейчас что-то скажет. Он замирает. Баки медленно, словно двигатель, который пытаются завести, опять начинает жевать. Последний вареник он ест очень медленно, разрезает его на куски краем вилки, снова и снова, делит сметану, будто перед ним какой-то миниатюрный пир.

Баки проглатывает последний кусочек, спустя какое-то время вновь смотрит на Стива широко раскрытыми глазами, на лбу залегли морщины, губы сжаты в тонкую линию.

— Ты добрый, — говорит он. — Тот тоже был таким.

— Кто? — шепчет Стив.

Эти глаза. Баки смотрит из стороны в сторону, будто пытается распутать клубок воспоминаний.

— Пирс, — наконец отвечает он.

*

Стив немало времени проводит в душе. Ванная комната – единственная, на двери которой висит замок. Баки мог бы и за полсекунды снести эту дверь с петель, но так Стив хотя бы чувствует какое-то подобие уединения. Каждый вечер он включает вытяжку, включает воду, раздевается и заходит в душевую кабину, старается смыть с себя весь этот кошмар. 

Он стоит под струей воды, прислонившись лбом к кафелю. Он старается не обращать внимания на то, что шум воды не особенно приглушает его всхлипы. Кто-то умеет плакать молча, но Стив так этому и не научился.

*

— Эта птица, — начинает Стив; они уже два дня ни слова не говорят друг другу, он больше не может молчать. — Ты помнишь эту птицу? Когда мы пошли смотреть «Белоснежку»?

Баки кивает.

— Ты поднял ее. Помнишь?

— Да.

Хотел бы он, чтобы это воспоминание было получше. Что-то счастливое, а не мрачное и глупое. Но другого нет.

— Мы все равно попали на фильм.

Баки переводит взгляд, будто следит за чем-то, следит за воспоминанием.

— Стив сидел слева от меня.

— Ага, именно там я и сидел.

— Он нагнулся в мою сторону.

Стив улыбается.

— Ага.

Баки смотрит на него, а Стив пожимает плечами.

— У меня в сидении пружина вылезла, я прямо на ней сидел, и… — он снова пожимает плечами. — И ты весь фильм проплакал из-за этой глупой птицы.

Баки приподнимает голову, хмурится. Стив улыбается ему.

— Я знаю, ты думал, я не заметил, но это не так, — мягко говорит он.

Они на улице, прохладный ветер забирается под одежду и ерошит волосы. Баки смотрит на Стива, а потом куда-то правее, смотрит на что-то вдалеке. 

— Когда я ее поднял, она была мертва, — говорит он.

*

Стив принимает душ очень долго, прежде чем снова прийти в себя: он вытирает слезы, слюни и сопли, умывается, стоя под душем. Вода такая горячая, что у него кружится голова, так что он выкручивает кран на холодную, а потом и вовсе выключает. Когда он отодвигает занавеску, то буквально вскрикивает. Баки стоит у двери, будто телохранитель, расставив ноги на ширине плеч, руки по швам.

— Господи, — шепчет Стив. Ему немного стыдно, что его застукали, пока он рыдал, но больше он злится, что Баки стал свидетелем того, чего не понимает. А еще больше ему хочется вновь забраться под душ, включить воду и продолжить то, чем только что занимался. — Бак, что ты тут делаешь?

— Ты болеешь, — говорит Баки. В голосе - неуверенность и нерешительность, которые Стив никогда не слышал.

Стив вздыхает.

— Со мной все в порядке, — говорит он. Врёт.

— Он часто болел. Такие же звуки издавал. Тебя поэтому выбрали?

Он хочет что-то сказать, но в горле ком; вся воля спряталась куда-то под ребра, будто ее и не было вовсе. Он пытается произнести хоть слово, но кроме рваных вздохов ничего не выходит. Стив закрывает рот и молча качает головой.

— Можно я буду называть тебя Пирс?

— Нет, — шепчет Стив.

Баки сжимает губы.

— Я не буду звать тебя другим именем, — мягко говорит он и приподнимает подбородок. 

Стиву кажется, что с тех пор, как они нашли его, он впервые видит в Баки нечто похожее на вызов.

— Хорошо, — шепотом соглашается он. Во взгляде Баки мелькает непонимание. – Зови… зови меня, как хочешь. Но только не Пирс. Что-нибудь другое. Но вообще, меня зовут Стив, и я бы предпочел это имя.

— Так тебя поэтому выбрали?

— Ты меня выбрал, Баки, — устало говорит Стив. — Это ты меня выбрал.

Баки расслабляет губы, сразу смягчается в лице, будто хранит тайну, которой не может поделиться со Стивом.

— Конечно, — говорит он. 

Стив ненавидит… это. Оно скручивается у него в груди, царапает изнутри, у него уже все разодрано, ему уже просто больно, и от этого он только сильнее начинает злиться.

— Это ты меня выбрал, слышишь? Это ты подошел ко мне, после того, как мальчишки МакИннес избили меня до полусмерти. Это ты первым представился. Ты ведь мог просто пройти мимо, но не сделал этого.

Баки смотрит на него, и от полнейшего отсутствия эмоций на его лице Стиву становится только больнее.

— Он направил самолет прямо в ледяную воду и погиб, — мягко говорит Баки. — Они показали мне газету. 

В какой-то момент Стиву кажется, что надо что-нибудь сказать, но не может найти слов. Баки слабо улыбается. 

— Ты похож, — признается он. — Теперь понятно, почему они выбрали тебя.

*

Ему снится шум выстрелов, очередной кошмар, и он просыпается от раската грома за окном. Свет в комнате кажется странным. Геометрия ночных теней совсем не та в свете молнии. Он переворачивается и понимает, что дело не только в молнии. Он садится, чувствуя, как промокшие от пота простыни липнут к телу.

— Бак? — спрашивает он тень. Он спрашивает не потому, что неуверен, но чтобы дать Баки знать, что проснулся. Что заметил его. Чтобы Баки мог рассказать Стиву, что заставило его прийти сюда посреди ночи и молча стоять в темноте. Чем бы это ни было.

— Я его любил. Я помню, как сказал им об этом.

В темноте Баки двигается едва заметно, будто покачивается на ветру.

— После этого они дали мне Пирса.

Хотелось бы Стиву, чтобы вот это - было его кошмаром. Чтобы боль в груди была из-за сломанной кости. Чтобы дышать было трудно из-за астмы. Хотелось бы ему, чтобы весь этот кошмар закончился. Чтобы вообще не начинался.

— Но Пирс уже слишком стар, да? Поэтому мне дали нового хэндлера.

— Пирс мертв.

Баки издает какой-то звук, потом еще один, будто звуки продираются сквозь горло наружу. Он все так же стоит, словно солдат на параде - твердо и ровно. И плачет.

— Баки, иди спать, — опустошенно шепчет Стив. Не удивительно. Внутри, кроме пустоты, ничего не осталось. — Послушай меня, ты должен…, — он замолкает, поднимается с кровати и идет к Баки. Тот дрожит от сдерживаемых всхлипов.

— Пожалуйста, остановись, — шепчет он, и Стив замирает в полушаге от него. — Я сделаю, что скажешь. Ты знаешь, что сделаю. Пожалуйста.

— Остановиться?

Баки открывает рот, но не издает ни звука. Как будто его душит что-то.

— Все хорошо, Баки. — Все совсем не хорошо, но у Стива с каждым разом лучше получается врать. — Не спеши.

— Не надо больше… забирать у меня людей.

Стив хочет сказать что-то, но не находит слов.

— Послушай, — наконец произносит он. — Я останусь с тобой. Я никуда не денусь.

— Конечно, — соглашается Баки, срываясь на всхлип. — Да, хорошо.

*

Утром он просыпается уставшим. «Баки» - первое, о чем он думает. Больше он точно не заснет. Вздохнув, Стив встает с постели, надевает вчерашнюю одежду, выходит в гостиную.

Он слышит гулкий стук, вздрагивает и поднимает взгляд. Баки сидит на корточках на балконе, и на секунду Стив думает, что услышал, как Баки спрыгивает откуда-то, лихорадочно думает: где его черти носили, и сколько он уже вот так уходил и приходил, когда вздумается, несмотря на то, что они, по идее, находятся в защищенном крыле башни Старка. Баки встает, медленно распрямляется, словно растение тянется к солнцу. Перед собой он держит сомкнутые ладони, на которых лежит серо-голубой комок перьев. Стив замечает отпечаток на стекле, где птица, широко размахнув крылья, влетела в окно.

Волосы закрывают лицо Баки, но Стив видит, как напряжены мышцы спины, видит осторожную нежность разжатых рук. Птица вздрагивает, мотает головой. Прыгает по металлическим пальцам и улетает.

Баки долго стоит, глядя ей в след. Стив уходит обратно в комнату, вертит телефон в руках, но так никому и не звонит.

Они не разговаривают, весь день проводят в тишине.

*

Когда на следующее утро он выходит из комнаты, Баки стоит в гостиной, будто ждет Стива. Но нет, он просто смотрит в окно. Или скорее на оконные стекла. Под покрасневшими глазами залегли тени от бессонных ночей; кажется, он смотрит в одну точку. 

Баки поворачивается к Стиву, но его взгляд остается все там же. Стив смотрит на окно и понимает, что глаза Баки зафиксированы на месте, куда вчера врезалась птица.

— Там птица была, — говорит Баки. — Вчера.

— Ага, я слышал, как она врезалась в стекло, — он хмурится. — Этот… этот след на окне тебя беспокоит?

Баки качает головой.

— Я ее подобрал, — говорит он и, наконец, пытливо смотрит на Стива – так, как иногда смотрит, будто может одним взглядом разобрать и собрать Стива на расстоянии. Он слабо хмурится. — Она еще была жива.

— Знаю, — отвечает Стив, зная, хоть и не совсем понимая, откуда, что эта информация слишком личная. — Я видел. Она улетела, да?

— Она должна была сломать себе шею.

— Может, и так, — соглашается Стив, — Она сильно ударилась, — вспоминая глухой удар.

— Я был уверен, что она насмерть разбилась. Хорошо… — Баки медлит, облизывает губы. — Хорошо иногда быть неправым, — наконец, говорит он. Он смотрит на Стива, и тот видит, как у Баки дергается кадык.

— Ага, — соглашается Стив. Голос у него настолько мягкий, что он едва слышит сам себя.

Они стоят так близко, что почти касаются друг друга. Какую-то долю секунды Стив размышляет, пожалеет ли он об этом, но потом заталкивает эту мысль подальше, кладет руку Баки на плечо, и Баки наклоняется немного в его сторону, слегка поворачивает голову, смотрит косо на Стива.

— Ты всегда считал их слишком слабыми, — говорит ему Стив, будто это какой-то секрет, будто для Баки чрезвычайно важно понять этот фундаментальный факт о птицах. — Они хоть и кажутся хрупкими, потому что маленькие, но на самом деле они очень сильные.

Уголки рта Баки чуть заметно ползут вверх. Его смех едва слышен, всего лишь беззвучный выдох, но Стив знает, что это смех. Баки наклоняется и касается лбом лба Стива.

— Конечно, Стив, — шепчет он. — Именно так.


End file.
